bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Seria ZiO: odcinek 24
PART 1 Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy lub powtórzenia, albo pisanie czynności Wildy, jak by był dziewczyną xd --- -No cóż, chciałam być miła, ale nie wiedziałam że się tak podniosłaś w walce wręcz – powiedziała zdyszana Vierra. -Mogłabym o tobie powiedzieć to samo – odrzekłam – Skoro słyszę takie słowa, to znaczy że zauważyłaś że cię rozgryzłam. -Nie sądziłam że tak szybko odgadniesz... - westchnęła rudowłosa- No, pochwal się. thumb|left-Może i korzystasz z płomieni, lecz to nie jest moc. Twoja ręka została podpalona przez samą szybkość i tarcie. Zablokować lekko twoje ruchy i jesteś osłabiona. Vierra stała chwilę w milczeniu i kiwała lekko głową. Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła swojego bakugana z domeny Haos. Podrzuciła go parę razy, a potem złapała w locie. -Nie muszę chyba nic mówić... No, czekam. -Nie, nie musisz.- Ja również wyjęłam swoją Tarę z kieszeni – Pozwól że zacznę. Karta otwarcia! Rzuciłam na ziemię kartę, która się zaraz rozpłynęła, tworząc dla nas pole bitwy. Obydwie wyrzuciłyśmy swoje bakugany, ja – dragonoida z domeny Ventus, Shuriken Tarę, ona – Hammer Wilde z domeny Haos. Oba bakugany stanęły naprzeciwko sobie. -Wiesz, zawsze mnie interesowała Dark Moon Tara – zaczęła Vierra – Mam nadzieje że dziś ją zobaczę. -Zależy z jak mocnym przeciwnikiem walczę – odpowiedziałam i aktywowałam supermoc – SMA! Sekretna SuperMoc, Podział Wiatru! Tara wypuściła z rąk ogromną falę wiatru, która w locie się podzieliła na dwie części. -Nie tak szybko! SMA, Tarcza Niebios! - Przed Wildą pokazała się duża, mieniąca się na żółto tarcza, która wchłonęła atak. Do tego, dragnoid stracił połowę G – Spokojnie, to nie wszystko. Energia Światła, Oślepiający Blask! Z dłoni bakugana Haosu wystrzeliły smugi światła. Było ich coraz więcej i więcej, aż w końcu konieczne było zamknąć oczy by nie oślepnąć. -Tara! Trzymaj się! - krzyknęłam, lecz usłyszałam tylko upadek jednego z bakuganów- SMA, Styl Tanaki, Księżycowe Cienie! thumb|leftObok dragnoida pokazały się trzy czarne bakugany, które zaatakowały Wildę, sprawiając że SM została anulowana i światłość zniknęła. -Dopiero się rozgrzewam, Tanaki – powiedziała Vierra – Aktywuje Potrójne Cięcie! -Oj, nie tym razem! - uprzedziłam – SMA! Mechtalia, Uderzenie Błyskawicy! W chwili gdy Hammer biegł na Tarę, z nieba trzasnął go piorun, przy okazji powalając go na ziemię. -Sprytne, specjalnie użyłaś ataku na daleki dystans. Niestety, to nie wystarczy. -Jeszcze się okaże, Vierra. Atakuj Tara! SMA! Kombinacja Ninjutsu! - krzyknęłam. Bakugan Ventusa wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął znacznie nabierać prędkości, kierując się ku Wildzie. W końcu odległość między Tarą a nim stała się nie wielka, jednak na tyle duża by Vierra zdążyła zareagować. -Tarcza Niebios, Poziom 2 – spokojnie powiedziała Rudowłosa. thumb|leftBakugany zderzyły się ze sobą. Powstała ogromna fala uderzeniowa, która zdmuchnęła mnie i Clay. Na szczęście, udało nam się wylądować na nogach. Jeszcze chwilę zasłaniałam oczy przed kurzem, aż w końcu udało mi się dostrzec Tarę i niewzruszonego Wildę. Niezły jest. Muszę wykonać jakiś dobry sekwencyjny atak i zastanowić się nad jego słabymi punktami. -Dobra, wkurzyłaś mnie. - rzekłam - SMA! Mechtalia, Grad Błyskawic, plus SSMA, Siła Wiatru, Uderzenie Światła! Z nieba zaczęły strzelać pioruny, a Tara podleciała do Wildy i zaczęła atakować go świecącymi pięściami. Tymczasem ja przyglądałam się uważnie ruchom przeciwnika. Tak jak myślałam, ma problemy z atakami z różnych stron, jednak jest niezwykle odporny na ataki. Mina Vierry jakby zrzedła. -Nie myśl że powiedziałam ostatnie słowo! - krzyknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby – Świetlny Miecz Haosu, Potrójne Cięcie! -Ojoj, brzmi groźnie – szepnęła sarkastycznie Tara. -Zobaczysz, zaboli cię bardziej niż myślisz – dodał bakugan Subterry. W dłoni Wildy pojawił się Świetlny Miecz Haosu. Tara odleciała, jednak partner Vierry zdołał ją zaatakować i na jej brzuchu pojawiły się trzy cięcia. Bakugan upadł. -Tara! - krzyknęłam i zaklęłam pod nosem – Tara! Tara... Dragonoid wstał. -Nie ma czasu na smutki, zakończmy to! - przywołała mnie do porządku partnerka. Kiwnęłam głową. -Destrction Card... AKTYWACJA! Nieustający Taniec, Pozycja Smoka! - poczułam jak razem z Tarą zaczęłyśmy mienić się na zielono – Walcz! -Skoro tak... - zaczęła Vierra – Aktywuje Destruction Card... Demoniczne Lustra. Wokół bakuganów zaczęły się pojawiać lustra, tworząc wielką kopułę, a w niej labirynt. Tara uderzyła Wildę, jednak okazało się to tylko odbiciem w lustrze. Coś zraniło Tarę w skrzydło, jednak za chwilę zniknęło. Powtórzyło się to parę razy, nie wiedziałam co robić... „Wciąż jeszcze jestem zmęczona po walce z Red i Hollowem... Nie mogę trzeźwo myśleć, ani wymyślić żadnej strategii... Nie dam rady? Znowu nawaliłam. Nie. Tym razem nie nawalę i dam radę. Obiecuję”. Moje myślenie przerwały słowa Tary. -Mei! - krzyknęła i upadła. Poczułam jak moja supermoc, którą trzymałam w ręce się przekształca. -Damy radę, Taro. PART 2 Tymczasem u reszty... -Ami, tym razem to ja wygram – powiedział z pewnością siebie Nick – Zmiotę cię z powierzchni ziemi. -No, wygrasz... W swoich marzeniach – odparła Ami i wyciągnęła Elfin – Zróbmy to jeszcze raz. -Pewnie, już się nie mogę doczekać – optymistycznie odpowiedział elf. Rex podszedł do Sawy i szturchnął ją lekko w bok, tak by zwróciła na niego uwagę. -Mogę się przyłączyć? - zapytał. Dziewczyna się chwilę zastanawiała i już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy przerwała jej Red. -W takim razie, pomogę ci Nick, skoro Inuictus się dołącza – Czerwonowłosa przytuliła się do ręki chłopaka. Był to bardzo rzadki widok, gdyż Shooter nie była osobą specjalnie zainteresowaną miłymi słówkami i gestami, a co dopiero przytulaniem się. Nick przewrócił oczami i wyrwał rękę z objęć dziewczyny. -Skoro tak, niech będzie. Tylko mi nie zniszcz całej walki – burknął bez emocji. Red przez chwilę miała naburmuszoną minę, jednak po chwili znowu się rozpromieniła. -Możecie przestać ze sobą flirtować? My tu czekamy! - krzyknął Rex i głęboko westchnął – Skoro tak, to może ja zacznę. Szatyn wyrzucił kartę i swojego bakugana – Sygga, który był hybrydą haos/aqous. Ami dała do walki swoją partnerkę Elfin – elfa z domeny aquos. Nick jak zwykle walczył swoim Preyasem, predaktorem Pyrusa a bakugan Red był Asterix - dragonoid Ventusa. Cztery bakugany stanęły naprzeciwko siebie. -Preyas potrafi niszczyć blokadę super mocy, zaś Asterix, tego co słyszałam od Mei, jest niesamowicie szybki. thumb|leftWygląda na to, że oba bakugany są bardzo zwinne. Trzeba będzie współpracować. Liczę na ciebie, Rex – oznajmiła Ami. -Jasne, możesz na mnie liczyć – oświadczył Inuictus i uśmiechnął się. -Skoro wy nie chcecie zacząć, to ja to zrobię – poinformowała Red – SMA! Strzała Powietrza! Asterix nabrał niezwykłą ilość tlenu do płuc i w jednej chwili wystrzelił je uformowane w długą strzałę w stronę Sygga. -Chciałoby się nas trafić, co nie, Sygg? - mruknął Rex lecz zaraz jego mina spoważniała – Dalej, SMA! Światło Zemsty! Partner szatyna złapał strzałę w locie, a następnie pobiegł w stronę bakugana Venstusa i używając światła oślepił go na chwilę, by móc zaatakować. Niestety, Preyas kopnął go w brzuch i unieruchomił rzucając się na niego. -Dobrze! - pochwalił Nick – SMA! Tysiąc Ognistych Pięści! Supermoc spowodowała że predator bardzo szybko zaczął walić biednego Sygga gdzie popadnie/ -Nie myśl że ci pozwolę – w porę zareagowała Ami – Walcz Elfin! Aktywuje Żelazne Serce! Elf biegł w stronę walczących bakuganów, lecz w połowie dystansu drogę zagrodził jej Asterix. Bakugan aqousa nie zatrzymał się jednak i staranowała go. -Pięknie! - pochwalił Rex – Twoja kolej, Sygg. SMA! Cios Cyklonu! - Hybryda zepchnęła z siebie Preyasa za pomocą strumienia wody i uderzyła w locie. Predator uderzył o ziemię – Ami, twoja kolej. -SMA! Styl Moy, Żelazny Topór! - krzyknęła Sawa. W rękach Elfin utworzył się żelazny topór, którym swobodnie wymachiwała teraz w powietrzu. -Żryj żelazo! - powiedziała i rzuciła się na Preyasa. -Nie zapominaj o mnie! - poradziła Red – SMA! Lustro Huraganu, Niszczycielskie Tornado! Topór zniknął z rąk bakugana aquosa, a Asterix utworzył huragan, który powoli ją wciągał. -Preyas, to nasza szansa! -powiedział Nick - Niebieskithumb|left Płomień, Strzała Pyrusa! Preyas wystrzelił niebieską, ognistą strzałę, która trafiła w Elfin. Partnerka Ami została wciągnięta przez huragan, a po chwili przez niego „wypluta”. -Elfin! - zmartwiła się Sawa, jednak zaraz Rex położył jej rękę na ramieniu. -Ja się tym zajmę. SMA! Rangarok, Dwie Bestie oraz SSMA, Rangarok, Lustrzane Odbicia! Obok Sygga pojawił się dokładnie identyczny bakugan, a następnie wokół wszystkich bakuganów wiele luster. Dwie hybrydy zaatakowały, jeden Asterixa, drugi Preyasa. -Uważaj, bo zaraz sam siebie wykończysz – ostrzegł Nick – SMA! Bakugan Ognia, Legendarny Medalion! Nagle klon partnera szatyna zaatakował prawdziwego, powalając go na ziemię. -Trzymaj się Sygg! - krzyknęła Elfin. -Pomoc już nadzchodzi! – dodała Ami – SMA! Cios Samotnego Strzelca! -Nie myśl że ci pozwolimy – odparła Red – SMA! Ciśnienie Wiatru! -Jeszcze ja – przyłączył się czerwonowłosy – Panowanie Predatora! Z obydwu stron zaatakowały Elfin pociski – jeden Ventusa, drugi Pyrusa. -Sygg! Musisz zdążyć! SMA! Rangarok, Zemsta Światła! KO! Panowanie Aquosa! Hybryda w ostatniej chwili pojawiła się przed elfem i obroniła go przed atakami. -Pora na wspólny atak, nieprawda Rex? - zaproponowała Ami, jednak chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, gdyż przeciwnicy ich wyprzedzili. -Podwójna, połączona supermoc! - krzyknęli jednocześnie – NISZCZYCIELSKIE TWORZENIE PLANETY! Nagle kamienie, kawałki ziemi i głazy zaczęły lewitować a następnie lecieć w stronę Elfin i Sygga. Było ich tak wiele, że bakugany nie miały szans tego omijać, zresztą nawet nie próbowały, gdyż stało się to w przeciągu 3, może 4 sekund. Głazy skleiły się tak, że z zewnątrz wyglądało to jak lewitująca, mała planeta. -Elfin! - zawołała Ami. -Sygg! - krzyknął Rex, lecz ani on, ani ona nie otrzymali odpowiedzi. -To jeszcze nie koniec... - poinformował Nick – Armageddon! Preyas utworzył ogromną ognistą kulę i cisnął nią w utworzoną planetę. Utworzyła się ogromna fala uderzeniowa. thumb|leftSawa poleciała do tyłu, na szczęście wpadła prosto w ramiona szatyna, który nie mógł się dłużej utrzymać i poleciał do tyłu razem z dziewczyną. Inuictus próbował coś dostrzec, jednak nie mógł nic wypatrzeć, gdyż kłęby kurzu zasłaniały mu widok. W końcu gdy opadł, chłopak wstał i pomógł wstać w pół przytomnej Ami. -Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał trzymając ją mocno za ramiona. Jej mina była jakby niemrawa, dziewczyna dopiero po chwili odpowiedziała: -Co z Elfin? Szatyn spojrzał na pole bitwy. Dostrzegł leżącego na ziemi Sygga i kulkę Elfin u jego stóp. -Przegrała – odpowiedział krótko. -P-przepraszam... - odparła Sawa. Rex widząc że nie jest z nią najlepiej ułożył ją na ziemi. -Nic się nie martw, zrobiła swoje. Sygg, nie chciałem tego robić jednak będę musiał. Jak widzę, moc kosztowała was przegraną Preysa. -Masz szczęście że jeszcze stoisz – warknął Nick – Niezłą masz tą moc feniksa. Inuictus na początku nie zrozumiał o co chodzi, lecz po chwili zobaczył na swoich spodniach plamę krwi. Automatycznie spojrzał na Ami. Dopiero teraz zobaczył na brzuchu dziewczyny czerwoną ciecz. -A niech was... - zaklął – Tym razem przesadziliście. Zakazana SuperMoc! NIESKOŃCZONOŚĆ X! Sygg zaczął się mienić na żółto-niebiesko i bez problemu, zregenerowany wstał. -Aagrh... Asterix! Pokaż mu swoją szybkość! Styl Shooter, Król Prędkości! - krzyknęła Red. Dragonoid w jednej chwili wystrzelił z niesamowitą prędkością w stronę hybrydy. Mina szatyna była asertywna. Partner szatyna szatyna, niczym mrugnięcie oka, złapał biednego Asterixa i rzucił nim o ziemię. -To się nazywa różnica poziomów, koleżanko – odparł. Bakugan Ventusa wrócił do formy kulistej. -N-nie... Nie wierzę... To nie może być... - jąkała czerwonowłosa – Miałam wygrać! -Rozumiem twoje rozczarowanie... - rzekł Nick a potem zwrócił się do Inuictusa – Pan MagMel pozwolił nam trzy razy przegrać, inaczej znikniemy. To już trzeci. Może się kiedyś zobaczymy, Władco Oka Feniksa. I zniknęli. PART 3 -Ami, tym razem to ja wygram – powiedział z pewnością siebie Nick – Zmiotę cię z powierzchni ziemi. -No, wygrasz... W swoich marzeniach – odparła Ami i wyciągnęła Elfin – Zróbmy to jeszcze raz. -Pewnie, już się nie mogę doczekać – optymistycznie odpowiedział elf. Rex podszedł do Sawy i szturchnął ją lekko w bok, tak by zwróciła na niego uwagę. -Mogę się przyłączyć? - zapytał. Dziewczyna się chwilę zastanawiała i już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy przerwała jej Red. -W takim razie, pomogę ci Nick, skoro Inuictus się dołącza – Czerwonowłosa przytuliła się do ręki chłopaka. Był to bardzo rzadki widok, gdyż Shooter nie była osobą specjalnie zainteresowaną miłymi słówkami i gestami, a co dopiero przytulaniem się. Nick przewrócił oczami i wyrwał rękę z objęć dziewczyny. -Skoro tak, niech będzie. Tylko mi nie zniszcz całej walki – burknął bez emocji. -Ehh - westchnął Hirohito - Dlaczego muszą mi zawsze zostawić najgorsze dzieci... Czarnowłosy spojrzał lekceważąco na Minato i Luka, oni odwdzięczyli się mu tym samym. -Nie mów "hop", nim nie przeskoczysz - rzekł wojownik Darkusa i wyrzucił kartę otwarcia, a następnie swojego bakugana - Darkus Hydranoida. -Heh, nie powiem to z chęcią, ale przyznaje mu rację. Bakugan bitwa, bakugan start! Zapłoń, Mistyczny Dragonoidzie! - Blaze wystawił do walki swojego partnera Drago, dragonoida z domeny Pyrus. -Zaczynacie bez zapowiedzi? Skoro tak... Zatruj, Biały Wężu! - Bakuganem Hirohito był olbrzymi, biały wąż, White Snake - Aktywuje SM: Skóra Białego Węża! -Ruszaj Drago - krzyknął Luk, który nie znał efektu tej super mocy. Unieruchomiała ona przeciwników, a więc dragonoid nie mógł się ruszyć, co blondyn szybko zauważył - Skoro tak, SMA! Mistyczny Cios! Bakugan Pyrusa w jednej chwili odbił się od ziemi i zaatakował Snak'e. Wąż, jakby przewidział ataki i delikatnie przechylił głowę. Drago leciał z olbrzymią prędkością, więc nie mógł zmienić kierunku lotu, toteż przeleciał parę centymetrów koło niego i o mały włos nie uderzył w duży kamień. Hydranoid podleciał bliżej Snake'a. -Dalej, Hydranoidzie! SMA! Antyleria Ciemności! - Minato uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Hydranoid utworzył ogromną kulę składającą się z fioletowej energii i wypuścił ją w postaci potrójnego lasera w stronę białego węża. Co leftprawda, żaden z nich go nie trafił, lecz uniemożliwiły mu w ten sposób ucieczkę - Twoja kolej, Luke. -Dziękuję, miło z twojej strony. SMA! Dwie Mistyki! - Luk miał dużo pewności siebie w głosie, co wcale nie zapokoiło przeciwnika. Dragonoid zaczął mienić się na różne kolory a na jego zewnętrznych częściach rąk błysnęło światło. Bakugan Pyrusa podleciał do Snake'a i uderzył go w głowę. Dopiero po chwili się zorientował, że jednak wcale go nie uderzył, nawet nie dotknął. Zdezorientowany Drago wpadł na Hydranoida, po czym oboje upadli. -SuperMoc Kryształowe Kolce Białego Węża i synteza Klony Białego Węża - powiedział z tryumfem Hirohito - Chcieliście być sprytni? Mam być szczery? Zupełnie wam nie wyszło. -Dopiero się rozgrzewamy. SMA! Mistyczny Tor! Ha! I co teraz powiesz? Zablokowałem twojemu bakuganowi supermoce! - Blaze poklepał po plecach Minato - Proszę bardzo, najlepsze dla ciebie. Minato uśmiechnął się. -Z wielką przyjem... Szatyn nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż Hydranoid został zaatakowany przez Snake'a, który cały pokryty kolcami thumb|left zacisnął się wokół niego. -O nieeeee, teraz przesadziłeś - warknął Minato - SMA! Zaawansowane Zatrute Ostrze! Hirohito widząc słabnącego w oczach swojego bakugana automatycznie spojrzał na moc bakuganów. Z każdą sekundą Snake tracił 500 punktów mocy. Jego mina wydała się lekko podenerwowana. Każda z głów hydry otworzyła paszczę i pokazała w niej ostre ostrze. Zbliżyły się one do białego węża i zaczęły go nim atakować. On zaś, odpełznął i spjrzał ukradkiem na swojego pana. -Już się robi, Snake. SMA! Pułapka Białego Węża - szatyn uśmiechnął się szaleńczo - Dosyć tej zabawy, panowie! G bakugana domeny czystej przestało maleć. -Hej, nie tak szybko. Nie zapominaj o nas. Drago! - krzyknął Luk. -Masz to jak w banku! - odkrzyknął mu partner i poleciał na Snake'a. Tym razem trafił pięścią, lecz on zacisnął się na niej. Tymczasem, Hydranoid wpadł w "pułapkę" i zaczął zamarzać - Yhhhh, nie lubię węży. Jak ja nie lubię węży. Po prostu nie lubię. -A przy okazji, czemu jego każda SM ma czątke "Białego Węża"? - zapytał Minato i zastanowił się chwilę. -Głupie pytanie... - skrytykował Hirohito. -Nie ma głupich pytań, są tylko głupie odpowiedzi. SMA! Uwolnienie! - Lód z ciałą Hydranoida zniknął - Drago, puść Snake'a! Miecz Ciemności! Chwila... Co się dzieje?! Wąż zaczął się bardzo mocno świecić na fioletowo. Drago ściągnął go ze swojej ręki i natychmiast odleciał na bezpieczną odległość. Blaze spojrzał na poziomy mocy i zauważył że Snake zmienił swoją domenę na Darkus a jego poziom mocy znacznie wzrósł. Do tego, po chwili zmieniła się również nazwa na Sylvee. -Ej noo, ale czity - poskarżył się Luk. -HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA - zaśmiał się diabelnie Hirohito i przemienił się... w Shadova. -Ej noo, ale czity - poskarżył się Minato - Ej, Luk. Ja mam dość. Załatwiamy go. -Tsaaa - westchnął Luke - SM plus SSM aktywacja! Mistyczna Relacja i Mistyczna Potęga! -SM plus SSM akywacja! Siódma Część Zniszczenia i Pan Śmierci! Dwa ogromne pociski uderzyły w Sylvee i powstał wybuch. Bakugan zamienił się w energie i wzleciał z niebo. Shadov nadal śmiejąc się szalenie również się zamienił i tak samo wzleciał w niebo, krzycząc: -Jeszcze wrócę! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica